Natalie and the phone call
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: Natalie gets a phone call from a surprising 'person'. Rated K for character death


Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in the story.

* * *

Natalie was cleaning up humming a little bit because she was in a good mood. The phone rang.  
"Natalie, could you answer the phone," Monk asked  
"Of course."  
Natalie picked up the phone.  
"Hello?"  
"Hi," said a pleasant voice, "is Adrian there"  
"Yes ma'am," she said, "who may I say is calling"  
"Trudy," the voice said causing Natalie's heart to jump up in her chest.  
"You mean the… you know who," she asked after she had picked up the phone that she had dropped in shock.  
The woman laughed.  
"Yes it's really me," she told her, "and it's a long and complicated story"  
"It's been like 5 years"  
"Trust me I know."  
"Are you really you?"  
"Natalie," Monk asked, "did you seriously just ask a person if she's really herself"  
"Yes," Natalie replied putting the phone at her side, "and you would too if you just got the phone call I did"  
"Wait… it was for you?"  
"No actually it was for you but I'm NOT putting her on until I know she's really herself"  
"Why wouldn't she be herself?"  
"I'm not going to let you be hurt… not again… not after the last time"  
Natalie could hear the voice on the phone and she put it back to her ear.  
"Tell him that he said if he looked beyond his eyes he would be looking into the back of his head"  
"What the heck does that mean," she asked  
"Again I'll explain later. It's fairly complicated"  
"It's been five years"  
"It's not what you think," she said gently, "it's a long story"  
"Five years worth of a story"  
"Look… just tell him to meet me at Café Good Eats. Also tell him I said it's not a competition"  
"No it's not," Natalie said softly, "I lost"  
"Huh?"  
"Never mind," Natalie replied, "it doesn't even matter now"  
"Something going on?"  
"No," Natalie told her, "not in that way anyway but if there was can you really be upset about it. It's been-"  
"I'm not upset about it. I wouldn't be upset about it. I have nothing to be upset about"  
"A-are you alive"  
Monk laughed  
"Why would you be asking a person on the phone that you're talking to if she's alive. I don't know any dead people that could talk on the phone"  
"I can't believe I'm saying this," Natalie said, "but Trudy's on the phone"  
"Why would the captain's girlfriend be calling me," Monk wondered aloud, "is the captain okay?"  
"Not that Trudy," Natalie said, "I'm talking about-"  
Without being able to get another word out of her mouth Monk grabbed the phone from Natalie.  
"Honey," he asked  
"Yes Adrian it's me. I would have contacted you sooner if I could have but I was unable to"  
"Hold on. In the first place are you okay?"  
"I will be," she said, "look, meet me at 2 o'clock at Café Good Eats"  
"I'll be there," he said, "I love you"  
"And I love you," she told him, "more then you could ever know"  
The day seemed to drag on forever. It was 11 o'clock. Then it was 12 o'clock. Then it was 1 o'clock and finally it was 2 o'clock. Adrian ran to café good eats where he saw Trudy. She was transparent.  
"Oh GOD," he said, "I had hoped"  
"I know," she told him, "I talked with the maker and he agreed to let me come to Earth to talk to you. Honey we will be together sooner then you think. It won't be long and when that day comes nothing will ever tear us apart ever again. Right now you have to be happy."  
"Wait, but how can I be happy? You're the one part of my life that matters and you're gone. I miss you so much more then you could ever imagine"  
"I miss you too. I will always love you. I wish I could have recovered. I wish the situation were such that it was… Adrian you complete me. I always loved you from the minute I set eyes on you and I will always love you. But now we need to be apart for a little while but it won't be forever. Just remember Adrian bread and butter"  
Monk smiled  
"Bread and butter my sweet love," he said, "bread and butter"  
Adrian lived another week before he went to be with his love again. That week was the happiest he ever was. When he died he died with a smile on his face. As he darkness closed in around him he finally saw the light. He found himself where he longed to be forever. In the arms of his love.


End file.
